


Trust Issues

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 300(ish) Follower Celebration on Tumblr [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, a you story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Word Count: 486A/N: This one is for Ceci @pleasecallmesweetie. I hope you enjoy it!!!





	Trust Issues

Ceci though the whole situation was insane. There was no way it could be true that she knew these two and just didn’t remember. But they seemed to act so familiar around her. So maybe it was true. 

The two men were sitting at the table in the rundown motel room. Ceci couldn’t even remember where they were. It was so frustrating, like she was missing several years from her life.

“What are we gonna do, Cas?” This was the plaid-wearing, green-eyed man who’d told her his name was Dean. “There’s no way she is going to just trust us. I wouldn’t if I were her.”

“We have to find out what’s going on.” Cas’s brow furrowed over his stern blue eyes. “We have to make her trust us, somehow.”

Ceci knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but the motel room was small, and the men’s voices carried. They were clearly floundering, and she knew she should probably do something to help.

“I have an idea,” she piped up, “it might not even be a good one. But, if I really do know you guys, and we are as close as you’ve been telling me, I could just ask you some questions. Maybe how you answer them will help?”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, absentmindedly seeking each other’s hands to hold. They seemed to communicate telepathically.

“Alright, I mean, I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Dean said, finally. Both sets of eyes were on Ceci now.

“Okay, um… do you trust me with your secrets?” She asked.

“Yes, you’re part of the family. Ceci. Of course we trust you with our secrets.” Dean paused, eyes flicking over at Cas. “I trust with you with secrets I don’t even trust Sammy with.”

“Wait, are you talking about you two?”

“Dean thought it would be best to wait to tell Sam,” Cas said. “He has been going through a lot since Eileen’s passing.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, and Dean instinctively moved closer to his partner, searching for comfort.

“ **Have you ever lied to me**?” Ceci blurted out the question. The idea that they would hide something so important from Dean’s brother bothered her.

“Well, yeah,” Dean answered, “but in our line of work, sometimes we don’t have a choice. When we met, you didn’t know anything about monsters, or witches, or any of this shit. We lied to try and protect you, but when we figured out that wasn’t gonna work, we told you the truth.”

“So, I know about all this crazy stuff now?” Ceci asked. This was still so confusing.

“Yeah. We’re pretty sure whatever is going on with your memory has something to do with the witch the three of us were hunting.”

Ceci didn’t know what to do, but she clearly wasn’t going to be able to figure it out on her own. So she made her choice.

“OK,” she said, “I trust you.”


End file.
